


镜头与香烟

by GeenVa



Category: Professional Overwatch RPF
Genre: M/M, 娱乐圈au, 嫂子对不起, 影帝金东奎/名导朴钟烈, 炮友炮出真感情
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:29:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22924918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeenVa/pseuds/GeenVa
Summary: 从炮友到情人。
Relationships: Mano | Kim Dong-Gyu/Saebyeolbe | Park Jong-Yeol
Kudos: 5





	镜头与香烟

**Author's Note:**

> 依旧是团建作业。

雨下得更大了。金东奎吐出最后一口烟雾，把电子烟塞进夹克衫里面，手机就随意地丢进面包店的纸袋子里，仰头看了看天，想了想还是把墨镜摘了下来，露出一双眼睛，就这么顶着连帽衫的帽子冲进了雨里。

街边的甜品店十分与画风不符地放着《Phoenix》，让这个浸满雨水的下午显得也没那么阴沉了。金东奎经过它的时候脚步都忍不住踩了点，啪叽啪叽毫不心疼地踩水洼，抱着的纸袋里热腾腾的可颂贴着他的胸口颠来颠去。他一口气跑到地铁站的屋檐底下，才从纸袋里掏出带着香味的手机回消息。

约我出去干什么？

朴钟烈的消息回得很快：过情人节。

金东奎叼着一只可颂，可颂已经冷了，同时他也觉得有点冷，于是他蹲下来打字：现在是十月，你是弱智吗。

朴钟烈：问的什么西八问题。做爱。

O。金东奎发了个字母。

他站起了身。好在十月的阴冷天气里戴着帽子口罩的人不少，他在人群中也不怎么违和，金东奎慢慢地吃掉了那个可颂，想了想，又去买了盒套子。

——

外界传言金东奎和朴钟烈不和，传得一五一十，有板有眼。

如果不是不和，为什么在节目上提到对方的时候明里暗里语带嘲讽，又何以致使一位国际名导和一位青龙影帝至今没合作过，甚至平常都当做对方不存在？

金东奎有时候也会上网搜索自己的名字，流言传得有板有眼，要不是朴钟烈正睡在他旁边，安静且赤裸得像个婴儿，他自己都要相信两个人不但没有任何瓜葛，还有仇了。

他刷牙的时候听见朴钟烈起身，却没听到他披上衣服的声音。于是金东奎能想象得到精瘦赤裸的朴钟烈在拉着窗帘的昏暗客厅走动，姿态不那么自然……

浴室的门被推开了，朴钟烈从后面贴上来搂住了金东奎的腰，显见是神智还没很清醒，欲望却苏醒得很诚实。他微微干裂的嘴唇贴在金东奎后颈上，玩赏地磨蹭亲吻了半天，金东奎吐掉漱口水抬眼从镜子里看他。

镜子里的朴钟烈垂着眼睫，嘴唇贴在金东奎的肩头上，上唇微妙地皱缩成一个吮吸的动作。像是察觉了他的目光，朴钟烈的睫毛抖了抖，款款地抬眼，和金东奎在镜子里对视。

金东奎的呼吸一滞。这幅画面如果被拍下来流传出去，会让一部分人发疯——同时会让另一部分人发疯。不同意义的发疯。

他转身抱住了朴钟烈的腰与他接吻，就像他们昨晚以来一直在做的那样。

无论什么时候他们好像总是偏爱接吻，朴钟烈待他像是一个叛逆的高中女生对待小男友，多的是装作不在意的珍惜。

这段关系的开始是性，但没有感情的润滑，直接交欢总觉得生涩，而吻是最简便且有效的催熟气氛的工具。

于是他们就总是接吻。

金东奎无比熟悉这双漂亮的薄唇。他们在拍摄地的酒店接吻，在电影节后台的洗手间，在首尔凌晨三点无人的大街上接吻。朴钟烈耽于情欲，无法向金东奎索求性的时候就向他索求吻，金东奎本来已经习以为常，把朴钟烈当成一个有些欲求过度的床伴。直到朴钟烈这次去伦敦参展，比行程提前了一天飞回首尔，他的助理猜测这个顾家的男人是想念家中的妻子，而他却径直来找了金东奎。

而金东奎，直到被压在墙上热烈地索求着亲吻的时候，才有些后知后觉地意识到了哪里不对。

他们一路纠纠缠缠磕磕绊绊地从浴室吻到了床上，金东奎本来就只穿着内裤，而朴钟烈刚醒不久，还一丝不挂。朴钟烈像是永远不会被喂饱一样，充满渴求，但已经不像昨晚一样急切得要骑到金东奎的大腿上。他牵着金东奎的手触碰自己，从敏感的胸口乳尖到大敞的双腿之间，昨晚被使用过的地方仍然柔软而潮湿。金东奎吸了口气，直起身子来拿套子。

朴钟烈搂住他的脖子又把他带倒了下去。不要。他带着湿漉漉的鼻音轻轻地哼，大腿夹到了金东奎的腰上。

不用套子，不行吗？

异样感再次席卷了金东奎的脑海，这里有什么不对……可是当他低头望着朴钟烈的时候，又震惊于自己的迟钝——昏暗的灯光下，这位秀色可餐的名导无辜又迷恋地凝望着他。这个男人的所有欲望都被一层理智和圆滑的社交手段包裹得严严实实，可这层包装在金东奎面前是透明的，他甚至可以看见这下面涌动着的欲望和不纯粹的爱意。

这就是他们从未合作过一部电影的原因。朴钟烈知道这份感情有多禁忌和背德，而镜头与光线是一位导演的目光感情，假如要他来拍金东奎，那些镜头最终会带着无法掩饰的爱意，是一个心思细腻的导演在凝望他罪恶的爱人。所以他只能私下求欢，只能在无人可见的黑暗角落去触碰、亲吻和容纳他私心爱着的男人，而金东奎对此一无所知。

……直到几分钟前还一无所知。

金东奎的吻变得不那么温柔了，朴钟烈几乎在他激烈的动作里窒息，可是却更加热烈地迎合着。也是第一次，朴钟烈在被翻过去进入的时候，攥紧了床单呜咽着叫了金东奎的名字。

…唔，东奎……

因为前一天晚上就做过的原因，朴钟烈身下的甬道仍旧松软，几乎可以不用扩张就插进去，更别说他还像女人一样在刚刚混乱黏腻的亲吻中湿得几乎不需要再加润滑，金东奎进入他的时候只稍费了点力气，而朴钟烈则浑身一颤发出一声满足的呜咽。

这是第一次，金东奎没戴着套子干朴钟烈。少了那层橡胶膜的阻隔，仿佛增添了十分的刺激，他刚刚进去朴钟烈就喘息起来，不自觉地翘起圆润的臀瓣去迎合，甚至还像他平时就喜欢的一样，主动掰开臀肉去迎合金东奎一下比一下更重的撞击，在欲望的浪潮里低低地呻吟出声——然后这呻吟被逐渐拔高，直到无法克制地变成惊喘和浪叫。火热的凶器在他身体里横冲直撞，前一天晚上就被蹂躏过几次的后穴承受不住，在无上的快感中夹杂了被过度使用带来的火辣辣的痛感。可是朴钟烈甘之如饴，埋在枕头里几乎在哭泣，腰与腿一并软得没力气跪着却还是被金东奎紧紧锢住，不让他有机会倒下去。

金东奎把他又翻过来的时候朴钟烈已经被干得射了一次，目光都有些湿身，睫毛颤抖着，湿漉漉地沾着生理性的眼泪。金东奎把他的膝盖压到胸口上，几乎把他折起来，然后继续动作。再次被进入的时候朴钟烈发出濒死般的哭咽，攥紧了床单：接着金东奎就俯身吻他。

他们再次接吻，这次远比刚开始的那次温柔，无论是唇舌还是动作。朴钟烈感觉自己的灵魂仿佛被抽离抛远，脱离掌控，可是却无比安心。

……我爱你。他小声地说。这声突如其来的、介于陈述和控诉间的呓语被淹没在肉体相击的啪啪声，咕啾的水声和他自己的喘息之中。

金东奎像没听见一样没有做出任何反应，只是握着他膝弯的手用力了几分，朴钟烈再度颤抖起来。他的心脏狂跳，一时间快要被涌出唇间的爱意和过多的快感溺毙。

等最终一切情欲都平息的时候朴钟烈又说了一次那句话，只是这一次已经不再期望得到回应。湿黏温热的液体——来自金东奎的液体从他股间慢慢地淌下来，弄脏了床单，朴钟烈的额头靠在金东奎肩上，精疲力尽地又说了一次。

我爱你。

金东奎侧过头，吻了他的额角。

——

那之后他们足足有两三个月没再见面。朴钟烈的新作被送去柏林参展，而金东奎留在国内准备他的下一部电影。

这次他要饰演的是一个平民武者，爱上了贵人的妻子，却深知这份感情既不容于道德也不容于阶级，因此他倍感绝望，最终走向灭亡。

拿到剧本的时候金东奎就在想朴钟烈，那个著名的，有家室的国际名导，同时也是那个在他身下颤抖着叫他的名字的年青男人。他的腿很直，粉丝也曾经戏称过朴导本可以靠身材和脸吃饭，做个模特也会有大好前程，而金东奎对此颇有资格发言……金东奎从来没在工作的时候想起过他的床伴，但长达三个月没再联系后，他竟然有些迫切地想见到那个漂亮的男人。

这个念头一旦出现，就此扎了根生长起来，冒出的嫩芽和新叶每天都在越发放肆地撩拨金东奎的思绪。

以往都是朴钟烈主动联系他，而说出那句未得回应的呓语之后，朴钟烈像是梦醒了一般，金东奎再也没收到过那个私人号码发来的消息。

要安排行程吗？郑泰成问。

哪怕是拿到剧本的影帝也该有自己的休闲时间，三四天的短短假期无可厚非。金东奎前所未有地心血来潮，让郑泰成帮他订了飞往德国的机票。

只是去看看。金东奎说服自己。看看柏林电影节而已，算不上什么出格的事。

确实算不上出格。

金东奎落地时正赶上柏林暴雨，狼狈地到了酒店才来得及看手机，郑泰成这小子给他发了十八张朴钟烈大导演的高清官图。

金东奎抹了一把被雨水浸湿，湿漉漉粘在额头上的头发，行礼也不拿了，就这么坐在酒店大堂的休息区聚精会神地盯着手机看。镜头里前面的方星现被虚化得只剩半张脸，镜头完全聚焦在落后半个身位的朴钟烈身上。年轻的名导穿着一件镶着厚厚白色狐毛领子的大氅，领口敞开露出内衬的黑色高领薄毛衣，他垂着眼睛，侧脸在灯光下完美无瑕。镜头是从侧上方拍下去的，恰恰好就能拍到高领里半露出来的喉结，在直射的灯光中投下阴影。金东奎盯着这么一张图看了好几分钟，到底还是长按点了保存。

手机又震动了一下，是郑泰成的消息。

朴导和你住一个酒店啊东奎哥。

金东奎缓缓敲出一个问号。郑泰成又发：我可没让你去敲朴导的门……

金东奎回复：闭嘴吧你小子。

他收起手机，仰头眯着眼睛看着缓缓落到一层来的观景电梯，穿着白狐氅子的俊美男人站在电梯里，看天看地看大堂里的观赏植物，就是不肯看他。

金东奎笑了笑，大步走上前去。


End file.
